


Seeing With Uchiha's Eyes

by SabbakuMiChanNoGaara



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hate, Hurt, Love, Multi, Recruitment, Time Travel, confort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbakuMiChanNoGaara/pseuds/SabbakuMiChanNoGaara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke wants to revive his clan after the war is over, he lies to Sakura and not even his daughter can stop his plan ....everyone is dead... their children , her friends, her friends children, the hole village burned with amaterasu ...Naruto regrets letting his once upon a time best friend live... and before he closes his eyes for ever he sees pink hair and smiles... Sakura almost died too but she manages to survive and gives the final blow to her husband...."Sakura please ... help my clan , save...them..pl--" . Sakura is looking at the scroll in his hands, she grabs it and decides to use it to change the past and make sure his friends stay alive and live a happy life..."But I will not help you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing With Uchiha's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that came to mind ...I'm currently having a writters block for Mending the Pieces so while this gets out of my head I'll continue that ...thanks and hope you enjoy

Seeing With Uchiha's Eyes

Chapter Prologue

* * *

"Sakura please ... help my clan , save...them..pl--"  Sakura removed the chakra enhanzed scalpel from her husbands back, making him stop with his pleads. "Who was ever going to belive that this is the way you were going to end... _DEAR_ " the monotone voice coming from Sakura was irrecognizable even to her.

Sakura was standing inside the secret room,that used to be hidden underneath the upper floor of the Naka Shrine when it was in its former glory, Now all it was was a simple room that luckly survived the attack from Pein long ago. It never got rebuilt.

For Obvious reasons.

And now she was standing infront of the stone monument where the body of her husband was bent over it as if in a prayer, his arms hugging the stone and his legs as if in a kneeling position, and if Sakura would have not been the one to have made the fatal blow to his back piercing his heart stoping his last words she really would have belived that in any second he would stand and attak ...again.

In his hands Sakura noticed he was holding the one and only reason she was alone in the world. The croll sasuke had in his grip was a forbidden jutsu he had stumbled upon one day while getting rid of all the unusfull justus stored in there a year ago.

Well , at least that is what Sakura would have wanted to believe.

He had lied to her, all those years were nothing but lies, all that supposed love was all fake, she would have prefered to have been put on a genjutsu than have to go trough his betrayal one more time. But Sasuke Uchiha was very tidious with any evil plot.

"I guess you could never beat Naruto head on...and you had to lie your way trough to catch him off guard... but our daughter? _why_ " 

He had never stoped his REVOLUTION plot against the world, not even after Sarada was born.In fact she was handi for his plan because to Sasuke the plan of his revolution changed when he found that damn scroll and suddently Sarada was needed. 'her blood was needed'

Sasuke never felt the same family bond towards Sakura or Sarada. 

And a year ago when he found the scroll that would allow him to travel trough time and stop the Uchiha massacre and have his Revolution then drove him more than insane.

And now all she could think of was how stupid and blind she was all this years. She blamed herself for all her loved ones deaths.

Including her own baby girl.

The jutsu inside the croll needed the sacrifice of an Uchiha and the Uchiha Dojutsu to activate. Her daughter was the very first victim, he sacrificed her to begin the preparations and she was not able to tell because she was out on a mission in IWA, helping their medical corps.

She remember coming back and naruto being there apologizing , aparantly they all tought at first she was kidnaped because of her Sharingan, and Sasuke was quiet ,talking less than normal, Sakura felt like trowing up just by remembering her stupidity of that time.

* * *

 

_"Sasuke kun we will pull trough together"_ she had said amd he just looked at her not saying anything and deep down she knew something was way off and she kept her mouth shut.She never said a word and kept ignoring the signs.

Until one day 3 months after her daughter's supposed kidnap no leads appear she decided to look inside Sasuke's items, she never used to go trough his personal items even after 6 years of being married to the man, but she had a feeling that was calling for her.

So she decided and grabbed his old traveling bag to look trough it.

Honestly what was she hoping to find? She looked and looked until she noticed a secret compartment in the bag. If Kakashi would have not drilled on them to ALWAYS look uderneath the underneath she would have never found it.

And there they were, her baby's little eye glasses karin had picked out for her when they found she had some eyesight complications. her hard sunk with realization and suddently she felt a killing intent in the air. but it was too late, she felt his hand piercing trough her chest, barely avoiding the heart.

Obviously Sasuke was no medic nin and she was a lucky woman, but non the less she was fading slowly to darkness and as she hit the floor she looked up to her husband and told him "this is not over" before he used his katana to hurry her death not before smirking at her and telling her how she was always an annoyance to him.

* * *

 

When she awoke she noticed flames black fire everywhere, she walked from her house to the Hokages tower but all she foung in its place was flames upon flames and Rasen-shuriken holes from Naruto everywere , but not a living soul in anywhere.

she stumbled upon a flower shop, or what was left from it, and suddently she felt her mind was playing tricks on her and she was back on the attack from Pain..but during that aweful event Ino was not dead, and the beautiful woman on the floor with long blong hair and lifeless hazel eyes holding her kid her very dead kid was very dead to her.'INO!' 

She ran and ran until she realized everyone was dead. she saw the dead bodies of Sai,Kakashi together Shikamaru and Choji's burned remains laid not far from them 'NOOOO!! everyone is dead HInata her kids every clan in Konoha was burned to the ground '

she was in a panic , where was the man that did this? snd she stumbled upon the remains of the Naka Shrine but the body that was just outside the entrance motionless made her blood freeze when she saw who it was.

"Naruto!!!!!" She yelled 

She ran to him held his lifeless body tightly . tried to heal his wounds but every effort was futile he was dead. his arms were cutt off from him .'how could he do this?'

All the anger she held inside when she found her daughter's glassed and the deaths of all her village made something in Sakura snap. 

and her resolve was to kill THAT MAN....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
